


Content

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Death, Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always been out of her reach. He was five steps ahead of her, & even more so on the days she tripped. To make matters worse they were on opposing teams more often than not. Right now was no exception; she worked with the Batman himself & he was top gangster in Gotham.</p><p>Even in her final moments, she never regretted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

"Remember the days when things were simpler," she asked him, "cause I sure do." She fumbled with her hands, dark grey eyes looking to the man looming over her. When she didn't receive a reply she continued, "I was just a girl, & you were just another criminal on TV..." 

"All that chit-chat's gonna get yah hurt." He replied offhandedly, flashing her a most dazzling smile. He turned away from her as he deviled in his collection of various toys used for _playing_. Her head flopped back against the chair, eyes sliding shut,  & hands twisting in their bindings. Escape was futile. She all ready knew she'd be dead before her mentor- her friend could find her; she'd never tell this madman his identity.

"I'm sorry Bruce..." She murmured much too quietly for the green haired man to hear. Clanking metal reached her ears & she clenched her hands & eyes, knowing death would be none too swift when coming to the likes of him. He loved dragging out a person's torture. She decided to think back to happier days, days when she just met the Joker.

~

_She had been sitting alone that day, studying as she awaited her father to pick her up from the café a few blocks from her school. It was her senior year of high school, & she couldn't wait for it to be over. She was a C student & _ _content with her life. She'd graduate, get a job & house, & start a family._

_"Not him." She glanced briskly over her shoulder at that statement, it held a fearful tone that sounded quite deep rooted. Eyes momentarily widening a faction of an inch at the purple jacket & green haired man in it. His goons loomed behind him like omens of death & in most cases, that comparison wasn't too far off._

_'Is that crocodile skin? The shit is it purple for?!' She mentally asked herself. 'Dammit, now's not the time for this brain.' She hadn't noticed the gangster walk over to her, a swagger in his step; she was much too busy waging war with herself over a jacket she wasn't even wearing._

_"Hey, kid." She looked up at him, meeting icy blue eyes that narrowed at her in annoyance. "Why aren't yah runnin'?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow- or where one should have been if he had any. She giggled at his lack of eyebrows._

_'Dear god, I'm going to die over the absence of someone's eyebrows.' She thought laughing to herself harder._

_"Hey!" She snapped to his attention, looking around them violently. The café was vacant, "I asked you a question."_

_"And I didn't offer an answer." She slapped a hand over her mouth at the speed of light, eyes blown wide as the gangster crouched down to her level. His grip on her chin was like iron & she didn't want to look him in the eye, & opted for staring at his exposed chest & torso._

_'Damn...'_

_"What's your name kid?" He asked. She licked her lips; her eyes jumping from his body, to his blood red lips._

_"C-Caiden." She cleared her throat, "My names Caiden, sir." She said more confidently, finally meeting his eyes with certainty. If she died today, it wouldn't be while showing fear. He nodded & released her, as he stood he offered her a pale hand. She took it & he pulled her to her feet, the same hand having assisted her slid to rest on her shoulder. His grip firm yet gentle._

_He smiled, "Caiden... means fighter, right?" She nodded, "Well Caiden, how about we put that to the test?" She gulped but didn't resist when the gangster led her out the café. "I'm Joker by the way." He added & extended his hand in her direction._

_"I know. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She replied & took his hand, shaking it firmly much to his surprise._

~

Her eyes bugged out her skull & she bit into the block of wood that had been inserted between her teeth. He chuckled lowly as he reeled back his hand that held tightly to a hammer. She'd clench her hand if she could, but her broken fingers just wouldn't cooperate & the pain pulsating from her hand wasn't helping either. She shut her eyes once more, forcing herself to go back to the happy thoughts.

~

_"Is this right?" Caiden asked as she turned to look to her boss, only for her head to be forced back in the direction of the target. Next, her senses were flooded with a presence behind her, & hand encasing the one she held a gun with._

_"Darling," he purred softly, "this isn't a movie. Hold the gun with both hands." He accentuated the word 'both' by grabbing her free hand, & bringing it up to clutch the gun as well. Caiden was caged in in this position, his front firmly pressed to her back. And firm this man was indeed. Her breath caught in her throat as the Joker used a foot to kick her feet further apart, "There. Now you have your balance." He slid away from her quickly, appearing to her right with a sly, toothy smile._

_"Now?" Caiden questioned airily, breathing having picked up from the close range to the gangster. Joker folded his arms across his chest, & nodded. Focusing on the target, she released her breath & fired the gun. Bullseye._

_"Lovely!" Joker exclaimed, jumping around her as he clasped his hands together. "Right between the eyes! I'm so proud of you Caiden!" He said pulling her in for a tight embrace. Caiden smiled into his neck, glancing momentarily at the body on the floor before hugging him back._

_~_

"You're one tough cookie, eh?" He asked as tears streamed down the teen's face. She couldn't glare at him even if she tried, the pain was much too great. "Are yah gonna tell me his name? Who is the Batman?" Joker as pressing his forehead to hers. She sagged against the seat, staring at the man though her tears. They distorted the clown's face but his smile was still recognizable.

"I'm not tell you jackshit." She grinded out after spitting out the block of wood, brows furrowed in pain & anger. He patted her head & turned his back to her once more.

"Still sassy I see... Shocking considering you work with such a boring man." He teased as he rummaged through his things. 

She shook her head, "Don't you dare badmouth him." She said seriously. "Don't badmouth my friend."

"You throw that word around carelessly, don't you?" Joker asked rhetorically over his shoulder. She cocked a brow, head titling in confusion. "Friend." He said, "I was your friend once. Did you defend me when people spoke foully of me? What about Batsy? Bet you kept your mouth shut then."

_Of course you fool. I still defend you._ She thought sorrowfully, eyes skating over the concrete flooring.  _You'll always be my friend._ The back of her mind whispered to her.

"Anyways. Let's get back to the interrogation, shall we?" She looked up at his fist now wrapped in what looked to be an old rag. He gripped her shoulder tightly, knees bent slightly to get a better angle. "I'd tell you this hurts me more than you, but it doesn't." He sneered & reeled back his fist.

~

_"Days like this I'm glad you're here," Joker said. "Caiden?" He questioned when he didn't receive a response. His blue eyes flickered to his right, finding the seventeen year old with her music in, eyes focused on a sketch she'd been working on the past two days. He leaned over a bit, peaking to find the sketch was of him. He leaned away as she turned to him._

_She pulled out her music, "Oh, sorry boss. Did you say something?" Caiden asked softly, grey eyes wide & all seeing. Joker studied her for a moment before shaking his head slowly._

_"No, I was merely... admiring your sketch." His eyes flickered to the pad in her lap. "He's a handsome bastard eh?" He joked with a playful smile. Caiden blushed & pressed the sketch to her chest, eyes looking to the floor._

_"Indeed..." He side glanced her curiously, "He is quite handsome." She said softly. Joker's smiled grew & he reached over to squeeze the back of her neck in a comforting manner._

~

She blinked slowing, attempting to open her eyes; however, her right eye seemed to be the only to comply, her other was swollen shut. She sat up, body aching as she took in her surroundings. 

"Two hours we've been at this, & still you haven't cracked!" Joker's voice came from behind her. "Bats trained you well," she yelped as a hard kick was placed to her side, " _Too_ well if you ask me." He snarled in anger.

" _Too_ bad I didn't ask then, uh?" She snarled back, baring bloodied teeth at him. Her eyes conveying pure, unadulterated rage. He leaned over, snatching at her hair  & yanking her head back violently. Her hands jerked up & clutched at his wrist, digging bloodied nails into the porcelain skin. 

"You just don't know when to quit," he said, lips pulling back over his teeth. "Tell me, & I'll set you free." She gasped at his sudden change. His voice was no longer dark & dangerous, now it was light & seductive. "Things can return to how they use to be... All will be forgiven." She nearly fell for it.

"You don't know how to forgive." She huffed, "You're a petty man who doesn't know what forgiveness even is." Grey eyes met harsh blue, "You hold on to every little thing. This is why Harley left _you_." Her vision was spotted black  & a migraine exploded from within her head. Joker looked sinister in this moment. She'd _never_ seen him like this before, she'd be terrified if her pain hadn't been so bad.

~

_"Run, dammit!" Joker commanded over his shoulder, firing the pistol as Batman raced towards them. As mad as he wanted to be, he was too proud at the fact Caiden disobeyed._

_"I'm not leaving. We're friends. Friends don't abandon one another." She said raising her own gun, left eye closing as she aimed. "'Sides, of anyone is escaping, it's you." She said as she fired her gun. The bullet bouncing off the bat. "Shit, J, we gotta go otherwise he's gonna catch us." Caiden pointed out as she unleashed a whole clip on the bat, it only slowing him down._

_"Nowhere tah run." Joker pointed out, head jerking back to express his point. Caiden glanced back, growling in frustration at the fact they were being backed against the railing. The water could be heard sloshing over the edge._

_"It's a thirty foot drop, we can survive that with minimal injuries." She pointed out, cursing upon realization she was out of bullets. "I'm out." Joker threw down his gun as well, "Now what?"_

_"We're both good at hand-to-hand, but not enough to take Bats head on. And there isn't much around us to use as weapons." Joker said looking around them. Caiden agreed._

_"Shit, he'll catch us both." Joker looked at Batman as he closed in, looking none too pleased. Caiden focused on the Joker, a glint behind her eyes._

_"Wha-" she grabbed Joker violently by his purple button up & shoved him over the railing into the water below._

_"You go do you J, I'll take the fall." She said gazing into the water below. Caiden turned to face the bat bravely. He was a full head taller than her, & his thick frame made her look even smaller. His eyes narrowed from behind the cowl that obstructed his face._

_"I'll give you two options." His baritone voice- deeper than the Joker's, sounded. Caiden cocked a brow, suspicion taking over as she listened to his proposition._

~

"Caiden!" Her eyes shot open at the shout of her name. Vision blurred & in an unbearable amount of pain she opted for staying completely still. She thought herself to be dead & so did Batman. "Oh god." She groaned softly, alerting her friend of the life she still clung to. He appeared by her side immediately, hesitant to put a hand on her. She was black & blue, face unrecognizable, with missing teeth. "Caiden..." Bruce murmured.

She reached out, ignoring her body's protest, "Bruce..." Her hand came to rest on his own, "not your fault." She bit back the pain & did her best to comfort her friend in her final moments. His brown eyes scanned over her mangled body, how could she still be alive? Her heart should have given out long ago from all the pain alone.

"I'm so sorry... if I had gotten here sooner." She shushed him, grey eyes giving him the look that no matter what, this is where things would have ended up. The look was one she had given him often when someone had ended up somewhere he hadn't wanted. "Oh Caiden..." Tears gleamed in his eyes as he peered down at her, finding her only smiling.

"Thank you." She whispered & inhaled shakily. She gazed past him, seeing the silhouettes of what looked to be her & Joker walking away as they laughed. In all honesty, she was content with her life, from start to finish; there was absolutely nothing she'd change. Bruce hugged her body to him, a wrapped gift & birthday card falling out from beneath his cape.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome! :)


End file.
